


*illustrated NSFW* There is no Such Word as Indifference

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Consent Issues, Cuckolding, Dark Dick Grayson, Gags, Happy Birthday Jason Todd, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Mirror Sex, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Past Underage Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, vampire dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Jason was tied with his arms stretched to the sides, bound with ropes that hung from the ceiling of the room. His body was entirely stripped naked and a gag was placed in his mouth. His master stood behind him, his reflection nowhere to be seen in the mirror ahead, arms wrapped around his torso and chin rested on his shoulder.“Did you miss me?” the ghostly apparition said to him, "I have a birthday present for you today."Jason's eyes widened at this, and when he saw Roy's familiar face in the doorway, his whole world came tumbling down.Bottom Jason Todd Week Day 7 - Free Day, aka Happy Birthday, aka another Vampire AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Other(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	*illustrated NSFW* There is no Such Word as Indifference

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文NSFW】冷漠不是一个词汇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943536) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> Funny story, I wrote two completely different vampire stories because I feel bad about spamming people for voting Vampire AU but not providing food for the sexy kind of vampires like some people might be expecting. So here's some sexy and bastard vampire Dick for you.
> 
> Title is a quote from _Carmilla_ , thanks to Tiger and jasontoddsgf for betaeing. NSFW art ahead.

With ropes straining his arms at the side, even the simple act of twisting his head hurt immensely. Jason had to give up and resolve d to look through the mirror  before him  instead. He saw the fancy wooden door slowly swing open and stop, revealing the shadowy hallway behind him and the painted portraits hung there. Footsteps echoed through the threshold into the room. Jason knew it could only mean one thing.

The room was both big and luxurious. The bed was canopied by velvet blue curtains and the sheets themselves were decked with gold embroidery. There was a fancy Persian carpet right next to the bed, and the head and footboards showed great craftsmanship. The pillow was big and soft, and the numerous bronze candelabras bathed the room in a soft orange light, everything spoke of wealth comparable to kings. Even the mirror itself was almost as big as the wall, framed with gold and silver, pure luxury that the normal folks residing in this cursed territory would never dream of.

Bl ü dhaven had a peaceful reputation. Little did they know what happened inside these castle walls. It’s laughable how none of the peasants understood the monstrous nature of their lord.

Right now, Jason was tied with his arms stretched to the sides, bound with ropes that hung from the ceiling of the room. His body was entirely stripped naked and a gag was placed in his mouth. His master had ordered it to be made for him, with leather straps closing behind his head and an iron bar protruding into the cavity of his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and preventing him from speaking. He had his back towards the rest of the room, but that didn’t mean he was not getting a full view of the chamber. Jason had been tied face-to-face with the master’s large wall mirror, staring at his naked reflection, his arms parted and his nakedness on full display. It’s a growing concern, how his master had an increasing appetite in having his servants bind Jason and leave him tied until nightfall only so he could wake up to see the man bound and helpless. On a silver platter to be served to the prey that he’d selected for the night. Sometimes the lord played with him himself, but that happened rarely. A vampire’s craving for a tantalizing meal generally triumphed over the appetite for the pleasures of the body.

Jason couldn’t stop himself from releasing a sigh when he saw the familiar signs of his master’s arrival. The door stayed open in his field of vision and soft sounds of heels approached him on the carpet. Jason’s body remained still until a couple of arms, clad in dark velvet, wrapped themselves around his torso. Cold fingertips made contact with his naked flesh and caused goosebumps to rise. Jason whined through the gag as long, wavy hair poured down onto the back of his neck. His reflection stayed fixed and alone.

“Did you miss me?” the ghostly apparition said to him.

Jason couldn’t answer the question with the gag in his mouth, so instead, he huffed through his nose. He knew his master wasn’t waiting for an answer anyway. This was all a game to him.

“I have a present for you today,” the bastard then said. “ T hink of it as a… birthday gift.”

_ And what would that be? Were you able to convince the Earl of Metropolis to come and do the fucking this time? _ Jason tried to sneer through his gag, but it didn’t come out the way he’d hoped.

Cold fingers, feeling not unlike ice, traveled up and down his spine. They tickled his neck and teased its way down until it’s near the crack of his ass, where just beneath it there was a hanging string. It was the end of a chain of glass beads that was pushed one by one into his body.

The touch made him shake and whine, and Jason tried with all his composure to not arch his body up with it. He hated how easily he came undone under Dick’s touch, the mere contact of his cool fingers on his skin was enough to make his body shiver and his cock grow hard.

He heard Dick hum and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Jason was way too familiar with that sound nowadays. It’s a hum that was usually accompanied by his immortal master’s cruelty.

“I think you’ll like him,” Dick mused, “he’ll be a nice change from all the gross old men I ’ve had you sleep with.”

Those hands left him and Jason’s eyes suddenly went wide at the sight of a familiar man standing at the door.

He was young, beautifully built with sculpted muscles and an erect posture, clad in a dyed leather vest and simple shirt and breeches. His ginger hair was bright, the blues in his eyes overtaken by the blacks, but it was his face that made Jason panic.

There standing in the doorway was none other than Jason’s oldest friend. A man he’d been friends with even before Jason’s fateful encounter with Dick in Gotham. He had accompanied Jason when he had to endure long sufferings under Dick’s service in Bl ü dhaven. The friend that he had secretly lusted over.

It had to be the most horrifying situation he’d ever found himself in.

Roy Harper had started to walk towards him, his feet were bare, probably courtesy of how much a spoiled prick his master was, never allowing muddy shoes to step near his expensive carpets. He could see in the mirror that Roy’s pupils were dilated, so much so that his eyes looked like black beads. Being controlled… not himself.

Jason looked on in horror as his friend stopped behind him. His bastard of a master was right beside the man, but there were only the reflections of two people in the mirror. A false sense of intimacy that was only hiding away the ugliness of the whole ordeal, and Jason never felt more exposed in his whole life.

As Roy reached to touch him, Jason shook his head, violently struggling against his bonds despite how they chafed his wrists, muffled cries coming out of his gagged mouth in his futile effort to make his friend snap out of the vampire’s influence. He kept on fighting, thrashing around as if the situation was something more horrifying than death itself because it was, because  _ this wasn't part of the deal- _

  
  


_...Jason had first come to Lord Grayson as a thief. _

_ He’d been much younger then, still too blind to the evils of the world to notice that there’d been demons that had fed upon the living and couldn’t be explained with the knowledge of men. _

_ The lord’s carriage had been traveling by night - the first fatal sign that Jason had missed. By the time it had arrived at Gotham, Jason had been just at the right stage of hunger to try anything to get him and Roy something to eat. Even if it had meant doing something stupid. _

_The lord’s carriage had stopped beside a shop, a servant had come down to talk to the store owner. Roy had been with him at the time, but Jason had secretly left him when he saw the fancy vehicle._ I’ll steal us some money, _he’d thought,_ from the rich asshole who has the money to buy such a big carriage and feed all those horses. Roy won’t even notice I’m gone before I’m back with my loot. _Jason couldn’t recall another decision he’d hated so much but simultaneously felt grateful for._

_ Jason could recall stupidly trying to reach into the servant’s pocket when the guy was just about to step into the little wine shop. There had been this weird sensation. Like his mind was suddenly blank for a moment _ _ , _ _ as if his soul had briefly been sucked out of his body. When he had come to, the mysterious lord’s servant had had his hand on Jason’s shoulder and they were both standing outside of the carriage, looking through the window at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. _

_ The Lord of Bl _ _ ü _ _ dhaven had not been happy. It’d been clear from the way his smile didn’t reach his eyes, and the edge in his calm voice had spoken of nothing but danger. If the streetlights had been brighter then, Jason might’ve even seen the telltale sign of unlife, or  _ immortality, _ that had been apparent from the lord’s unnaturally pale skin. _

_ The man had said that he did not appreciate Jason trying to steal from him. But he’d intrigued him, he’d said. The street boy who had the gall to steal from a lord. So, he’d said he would have mercy. He’d spare him the torture chambers or the hanging if he’d come back to Bl _ _ ü _ _ dhaven with him. He needed a servant. _

_ Jason hadn’t seen any other choice. _

  
  


Roy was parting Jason’s cheeks and slowly pulling out the chain of glass beads from his ass, prompting a shudder out of him. The hard and round objects briefly caught inside his rim before they popped out one by one, their surfaces gliding across his sensitive entrance, bringing hellish stimulation to his nerves.

The lengthy procedure left Jason heaving, his chest rose and fell rapidly as whines left his mouth, trying to keep his composure in this dilemma yet too overtaken with pleasure. The entire chain was removed and Roy discarded them onto the carpet with a dull thud. His hands, warm and big, first rested on Jason’s buttocks before they started to move upwards in gentle strokes.

Jason was flailing around as much as he could, muffled sounds spilling out from his gagged mouth in a futile effort to grab his friend’s attention. None of his thrashing had any effect. Dick had a death grip on the redhead’s psyche, and he was only following the commands of one master.

“Jaybird,” he heard Roy say. The nickname was so soft and familiar despite how he wasn’t himself. Jason shuddered at it, moaning at how intimate it sounded. Roy leaned in from behind, his chin resting on Jason’s shoulder.

“I love you, Jaybird,” the bewitched youth said, hands gently caressing his sides, “be mine. Please.”

Jason wanted to cry. Despite hearing the words he’d always wanted to hear, he’d never felt so miserable.

Dick finally moved to stand in front of him, giving Jason a full view of his face. Gorgeous blue eyes decked a lovely face, made eerie by the paleness of his skin. His raven hair was long and down to his shoulders . Dick’s slightly downturned  eyes were beautiful and had a false sense of kindness. He was wearing a black frock coat with blue and gold embroidery, snuggly fit to his form. He had no reflection in the mirror, thus giving Jason a full view of Roy positioning himself behind him. Dick was smiling at him, too, lips pulling back into a cruel smirk, revealing a flash of white canines.

“Yes,” he wasn't talking to Jason despite looking straight into his eyes, “prepare him a little, Roy. We don’t want him to be too tight. Why don’t you start by showing those nipples some care?”

He felt those hands reach forwards and close around his soft pecs, kneading them. Jason moaned. Roy’s fingers reached down and pinched and rolled at his buds, and Jason couldn’t stop himself from  letting out a shuddering whimper.

Jason looked up pleadingly with tearful eyes. Dick was smiling down at him, a mischievous light in his eyes. Jason had never wanted to stake him as much as he wanted to just then.

“Keep working him up,” Dick said before turning away and walking towards the bed. He found himself a perfect spot for taking in the view and poured himself a glass of sticky red liquid. Jason would be foolish to think it was wine.

Roy was kissing his neck now, and Jason shook from both the pleasure and the distress. He shuddered as a finger poked at his entrance, and a soft sound not unlike a sob escaped his lips.

This was not how it’s supposed to be.  _ Please.  _ He secretly pleaded, hating himself for enjoying it as much as he hated Dick for bringing Roy into this.

Sensing his distress, Roy kissed him again. Lips fell upon Jason’s back in loving pecks as fingers ran between his cheeks and massaged his hole. Roy was so gentle, not like anyone that Dick had him sleep with in the past. Jason didn’t deserve it.

“Come on, Jay,” Dick’s voice piped up, “isn’t this what you always wanted? Those longings for him, your secret feelings for your childhood friend—I’ve gathered them all from your mind. You’ve been in love with him ever since you were no more than thirteen. Aren’t you sick of pining after someone for so long? Shouldn’t you thank me for granting this wish of yours?”

_ Bastard,  _ Jason secretly swore. The devil knew full well that wasn’t the point. But since when did his master care, when he was so absorbed in his mind games?

Dick drank from his glass. Jason did not miss the slight  crease finding its way  to his brow when his lips touched it.  _ The flavor isn’t right, is it,  _ master? _ Never the same when it’s cold and away from its host for so long. Never the same when it’s not seasoned with the right amount of  _ passion.

Dick removed the rim of the glass from his lips. “There’s a jar of oil on that little table beside you, Roy Harper,” he said, voice neutral. “Take it, and use it. You don’t want your friend to suffer for it, do you?”

Jason looked up into the mirror, at how his flushing naked body looked with Roy’s finger marks all over his pecs. At how his friend was nibbling on his shoulder ever so gently, his red hair falling onto his flesh, slightly ticklish. Jason watched through his tearful eyes as the man took the little jar off of the table just as Dick had asked, opened it, and dipped his finger into it.

More kisses on his back, and Jason whined with the lewd smacking sounds that Roy’s lips made. It felt wonderful, just like how Jason had imagined it would be. But the situation wasn’t anything good. Jason sobbed as Roy kept pecking kisses onto him, his movements gradually turning frantic.

Roy was chanting his name in his delirious state, perhaps upset by Jason’s lack of reciprocation. He sounded so genuine and kind. It was the most terrifying thing that could have ever happened to them.

“Jaybird, Jason, Jay-” his friend repeated, again, and again, “Please. I love you, Jason. I want you so bad. I’ve wanted you for so long… Let me have you...”

Jason dipped his head down and whimpered through his gag. He wanted to lean into Roy’s touch, but a part of him wanted to fight it. To resist the horrid fate that his master had cursed upon them.

Dick was rubbing at his temple. He briefly closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. “Stop talking, Roy. Just fuck him will you?”

There was another sudden stillness that seized his friend’s body. Jason could almost make out the exact moment when Dick tugged on Roy’s mind, renewing his claim on him. He felt Roy standing up, then a couple of fingers rubbed between his cheeks. They slid into the crack, their movement made easy by the lubrication of the oil. The slicked up digits moved over his hole and massaged at the entrance, carefully probing and testing him.

They entered slowly. Jason tensed up and took a sharp inhale. Roy had two fingers in him and had started to work him open. He was being so gentle, and Jason’s body was so malleable. His sensitive rim tightened around his friend’s fingers, and Jason moaned through the gag, drunk on lust.

Three fingers in no time. They pump ed in and out of his body, and Jason shivered under the touch. His hips were following Roy’s movement as he involuntarily chased after him. Roy was kissing his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

“That’s enough.” Dick’s—the  _ demon’s _ —voice cut off the moment crudely and denied Jason of his brief fantasy. He dropped his head and sobbed in frustration.

“Lube yourself up, Roy,” his master piped up again, “I’m sick of waiting. Fuck him already.”

He must have tugged on Roy’s mind again, because Jason felt another sudden stiffening of his friend’s body. A few seconds passed, and those fingers pulled out with a wet pop.

Roy was fumbling with the little jar of oil again. Jason could see through the mirror how his friend was looking down as he slathered himself in the oil, Jason’s body blocking his actions. Jason couldn’t tell the exact moment Roy finished. He just felt it as his cheeks were pulled open, and the slicked-up head of Roy’s cock pressed against his entrance.

Roy slowly pushed in. Jason’s breath was caught in his throat and he tilted his head, bearing the flushing span of his neck. Roy placed hot kisses there as he continued to push forward.

He made it halfway before he tried to pull out. But Dick’s voice stopped him.

“Not yet,” the vampire said coldly, “don’t do anything else until you’re all the way in. Fuck him, Roy Harper. Fuck him  _ hard.” _

Jason felt Roy’s body going rigid again and he did what he was told. He pounded into him almost ruthlessly. Jason threw his head back and hissed through his teeth and gag.

There was a shudder of delight through his body when Roy’s cock hit a sensitive part inside his passage. Jason moaned, but it sounded more like a sob. He had wanted this since so long ago. But not  _ this. _

Not like this with Roy. It never should’ve been Roy...

  
  


_ The first time Dick whored him out, he’d been seventeen. _

_ It had been a repulsive rich bastard named Cobblepot, and at the time his master had meant to take him along on a trip to meet an old acquaintance of his in Gotham. Roy hadn’t gone, and it had taken Jason hours to make him feel at ease with the idea.  _

_ “The master only wants me,” he’d said. “It will be fine, we have guards who will look out for us.” _

_ He’d left out the part that their master was the real threat one needed to fear. If the robbers had had any sense they would’ve left their carriage alone. _

_ The ride had taken days, and during their travels, it was Jason’s duty to satiate his master’s blood lust. Dick had slept in coffins during the day, and during the night he had gone out into the night and feasted. The wild roads they had had to travel provided mostly animals, enough to sustain but not enough to satiate. Jason’s blood had been like the juicy snack between tasteless meals, and Dick had kept himself satisfied with the little drinks he’d taken from him each night. By the time they’d finally reached their destination, Jason was more than a little weak and exhausted. _

_ He was pale when Dick had taken him to meet the creepy bastard. It hadn’t been part of their planned trip, but the rascal had been insistent. Dick must have not had missed the way his beady little eyes lingered on Jason, on his fitting form and his boyish face. Dick had probably seen the lust in those eyes and picked up the waves of desire from the bastard’s mind. _

_ They’d talked. Cobblepot had told Dick how he got his fortune. He’d been a merchant first, sure. But that hadn’t been where most of his money had come from. No. The bastard had relied on selling the bodies of desperate men and women.  _ Children. _ He had made his fortune that way despite how many had died under his care. The fiend had been a vermin, and Jason’s hatred for him had burnt as if hot coals were placed in the pit of his stomach. _

_ After the meetup, Dick had taken him back to the inn they’d been staying. Jason remembered everything that he’d said to him that night, down to the very words. _

_ “What are your thoughts on him?” His master had asked, a probing tone in his voice. He'd immediately added, “Cobblepot, I mean.” _

_ “Ugly. Horrid. Distasteful,” he’d answered, “a loathsome swine. I wish you’d kill him.” _

_ Jason had been more than a little shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. Dick’s eyes had twinkled, and Jason had almost seen the gear turning in his head. _

_ “What if I said I could, then,” Dick had said, “if you agree to do something in exchange?” _

_ Jason had looked at him incredulously. _

_ “What?” he’d asked. _

_ Dick had him prepared for the event. He’d scheduled a late-night meetup with the bastard and used all their time before then to get him ready. It had been Jason’s first and the only real  _ _ task  _ _ beside his duty to provide his master with his blood. _

_ Dick had had Jason lying on the bed, stripped naked, as he’d come on top of him with a jar of oil, slicking up his fingers and fucking them into his body. Jason had whined and moaned like the virgin he’d been as Dick whispered lewd words—masqueraded as _ _ sweet nothings _ _ —in his ear. _ _ Dick had _ _ coached him on how to act. On how to wrap his legs around his waist as he’d fucked him. How to moan. How to act like he’d been enjoying it. _

_ Jason had agreed _ _ – _ _ in exchange for Cobblepot’s death _ _ – _ _ to take off his clothes and lie naked on the swine’s bed. The bastard had been  _ _ taken _ _ with him, completely disarmed by the delicious view the lord had set up for him before he’d shown up to the secret meeting. _

_ Jason had endured the vermin’s claim on his body, the disgusting kisses he’d placed all over him with those swollen, sticky lips. He’d willingly let the monster come up to him and push his filthy cock into him, and he’d braved through the pain and the humiliation by clenching his teeth. _

_ Just before the pig had come to his climax, Dick came up behind him and seized him. Cobblepot hadn’t had time to scream when the vampire sunk his teeth into his neck and feasted, his eyes wide and his cock still inside Jason’s body. Cobblepot’s body had been spasming with the shock of his sudden orgasm as Dick moaned with him. _

_ If one hadn’t known better, one might even have thought Dick had been the one who’d lain with Jason. His master’s eyes had fluttered shut and the whites of his eye were showing through his eyelids as they convulsed. He’d drunk the blood through Cobblepot’s orgasm and experienced it with him. The desire, the lust, the  _ longing _ for Jason. As Jason had found out later, that had been the moment when Dick found his  _ liking _ for that longing. _

_ “That was the best meal I’ve had in centuries,” his master had said as he tossed Cobblepot’s lifeless round body aside carelessly, “such an unimaginable flavor. You are such a valuable find, Jason. It’s like I just found out what it is like to  _ fly  _ again.” _

_ Jason had not said anything. He’d huddled himself on that bed and forced down his sobs. _

  
  


“I only take the natural desires of men and blow it out of proportion, you know,” Dick said nonchalantly, playing with the glass goblet in his hand, “the desires that were already there. He wouldn’t be enjoying this or be so gentle with you if that’s not what he wanted in the first place. You  _ captivate _ him, Little Wing.”

Roy was pounding into Jason with unrelenting pace, and his body was being bumped and jostled forward with every stroke of the man’s hips. Jason sobbed through his moans, trying hard to ignore the pleasure it was giving him, but to no avail.

Roy had stopped kissing him a while ago. He put all his effort into hammering Jason’s body, again and again, panting slightly behind him. Jason’s head snapped forward with each and every thrust, his whines and moans were cut short with each bump. Jason was barely seeing his wonton form writhing in the mirror, his erect cock and pecs bouncing. His blushing body had become a blur of shape and color.

Roy was starting to moan as well. His hardness was growing and filling Jason up. His hand ran up and down on the side of Jason’s torso lovingly, and Jason could barely make out the words he was muttering through his delirium.

“Jay, Jaybird-” Roy was saying, “Love me, please. Let me love you...”

The moment was almost intimate if not for the sudden clicking of the tongue.

“How sweet,” Dick said sarcastically, a hint of a smirk in his voice. “Isn’t he the most caring lover I’d ever picked out for you? Jason, do you want to see what he sees? Do you want to know how he feels as he takes you?”

Jason hissed through his gag and stared intensely at his master. The devil. 

Dick stood up and walked closer, steps showing a dramatic flair while he twirled the glass in his hand. Jason tried to follow him with his eyes, but his vision was blurry, and he couldn’t stay still with Roy keeping jerking him from behind.

His master finally stood in front of him, cutting off his view in the mirror. Jason looked up through the haze, tears threatening to pour out of his sockets. Dick was smiling down at him.

“Admit it,” his master said, flashing his dangerous fangs at him, “you’re curious about this one too, aren’t you?”

He stared at him, bewitching light blue eyes shining down coldly. The glass was being turned in circles within his hand, the red liquid flowing from one side to the other, staining the clear walls red.

It took another few seconds before Dick started to walk around them. Something snapped in Jason as realization suddenly hit. He struggled in his bonds, the ropes leaving red scrapes on his wrists.

“Mph!” He screamed through his gag, tongue pushing at the cold and hard metal piece in his mouth. Jason thrashed this way and that, head flailing around, sweat flying off like tiny beads. But nothing could stop his malignant master from proceeding with this heinous deed. Dick was standing behind Roy in a heartbeat, his presence hidden in the mirror, and all Jason could hear was a fleshy crunch as his teeth pierced Roy’s skin.

There was a sharp inhale of air and Roy pushed himself deeper into Jason’s passage, burying entirely within him like the bizarre union that Jason had always dreamt of. Jason screeched out another devastated scream.

“N-nmph!”

He was crying. His tears were pouring out of his eyes, and he could see Roy’s body arching up in the mirror, an unseen specter holding him. There was a dreamy look on his face and his eyelids were half-closed, only showing a line of white underneath his reddish lashes. There were a couple of red dots on his neck just behind the ear, the liquid flowing then disappearing. Then there was the sound. The drinking and slurping sound that Jason had been so used to hearing when Dick had done away with all the evildoers he had invited onto Jason’s bed. Except this time was different. This time it was his  _ friend. _

Dick didn’t take more than a few drops, a mouthful at the most, before he was standing in front of Jason again, cupping his face in his hands. One hand reached back and took a few minutes to undo the clasp holding his gag in place, the other pulling the metal bar out of the cavity of his mouth. Jason gasped for air, but before he had the chance to take it, Dick’s cold lips were already pressing onto his. His vampiric master nudged open his lips and teeth, and the sweet, metallic taste of Roy’s blood flooded him -

Jason’s vision was blinded by a wave of colors. Beautiful greens of a summer’s afternoon accompanied by the dingy wet browns of the streets they grew up on. Days of their childhood spent together, Roy trying to protect him like an older brother would while Jason risked his life to save those weaker than he was, sitting facing the sunset and sharing the piece of bread they were able to scavenge, the weight of Jason’s head on Roy’s shoulder, and the care and love and lust that filled him… 

The protectiveness when he looked into Jason’s deep blue eyes, the fluttering of Roy's heartstrings as the younger of the two smiled a little childishly at him, his teeth flashing in the sunset. The love… the desire to hold him, to swallow his body in his arms, to kiss his black hair, and to whisper loving words into his ears. The desire to have him and know him in the intimate ways that only lovers know each other. The  _ jealousy _ of seeing him drift farther and farther away as their mysterious inhuman master stole him from his side, and the  _ relief… _ the relief of finally having him the way he desired. The relief tainted by the sadness and disappointment of Jason’s distress and lack of response. The  _ beauty _ of that sadness, flowing in a sea of flowers and death-

His vision was blank and he was hyperventilating. When he came to, Dick was staring down at him, wiping the blood off of Jason’s lip with his thumb, a dreamy look in his eyes. Like he was just lost in that same fantasy which he had subjected Jason to. The most intoxicating drug for vampires.

As Jason’s heaves died down a little, he thought he was finally beginning to see through the mystery that had surrounded his master since the beginning.

“Did you taste that, Jay?” Dick was talking to him, but he seemed to be existing anywhere but here. “Do you understand now? What is it like to taste the longing? Harper’s passion for you is the strongest I’ve seen, Jason. I don’t think anyone could make me fly as high as you two did.”

Jason tried to steady himself. Dick’s words sounded like they were said to him through a dense medium, and he was still drowning in Roy’s blood and Roy’s love. It took him a few more tries before he could talk again.

“This- is not part of the deal,” Jason said, voice strained, “Roy is neither a thief nor a murderer. He-he doesn’t deserve this. Let him go.”

Dick didn’t answer. He took his thumb and licked the blood off of it, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he relished in the taste before it disappeared forever. Then he looked down at Jason again, eyes narrowing.

“Roy Harper,” he said, so calmly that it made Jason’s hair stand on end. “I want you to fuck him,  _ hard. _ Do it, Harper. I want to hear him  _ beg.” _

Through the mirror, Jason could see another tug of Dick’s will on Roy’s mind. His pupils briefly dilated some more, and his expression relaxed into something neutral. He didn’t have the time to gasp before another harsh push pounded the breath out of him.

“Harder, Roy,” Dick ordered, “use all your strength. I want to taste your  _ desperation _ when I drink from you.”

Roy pulled out, then pounded in again. The wet pops and gurgles accompanied Jason’s tear-soaked gasps.

“D-Dick, please.” He was crying for real now, pleading with his master as his friend jerked his entire body forward. “Don’t do this, don’t kill him- He- he doesn’t deserve this.”

But Dick was simply looking down at him, his eyes unreadable.

“No-” Jason’s breath was caught in his throat when Roy’s hips snapped forward again, and he sobbed. “Dick, you bastard, we had a deal-!”

Jason could see himself in the mirror, sweat dripping down his face and torso as his pinkish body arched and bounced on Roy’s cock. Roy’s shirt was soaked, his hands finding their way around him and gently touched his skin, calloused palm running all over his naked and sensitive flesh. His head dropped onto Jason’s shoulder, cracked lips giving out kisses all over his neck and back, soft red hair falling onto his skin. Their bodies were intertwining so perfectly in the mirror that it was difficult to tell where one began and where one ended.

“Jaybird, Jay-” Roy was whispering, the words sounding so loving and desperate that Jason would never have guessed he was partially under Dick’s influence.

“Please, Dick,” Jason tried to plead again, his heart wrenching for not being able to reciprocate his friend’s urges. He focused on Dick, looking up at him beseechingly with glassy eyes.

Dick looked away and walked off to the side. That’s when Jason really started to cry.

Roy was sighing defeatedly. He kept hammering into Jason’s passage, hitting that sensitive spot inside him every time. Jason’s body shook and spasmed. Then Roy was buried in him with one last thrust and thick liquid was released in him. Then Jason came as well, reaching his peak and spilling the white semen onto the floor.

It was this moment when Roy’s body jerked and stilled. Jason knew Dick had him in his grasp, and there’s a cracking of the skin as needle-like teeth plunged into flesh. Then Dick was draining him of everything, drinking the life out of him in a never-ending stream.

“No!!” Jason screamed, the words ripping out of his throat, and his head was blank from the despair and agony.

  
  


_ This had been his duty since Copplepot. Not just providing his master with his blood, but seasoning other preys for him as well. It turned out his immortal master had been a picky eater, and Jason had been his preferred  _ flavor.

_ “Listen to my offer, Jay,” the demon had said, voice dripping so much faux-pity that it made Jason sick, “you have a choice to make. Do you rather have in your bed the pretty men and women that you fancy, seducing them to couple with you and ultimately dooming them to this grim fate; or do you rather doom the thieves and the murderers—the sinners and the damned instead—offering yourself up on a silver platter like a saint, and let me drink them dry and rid the world of these monsters after they’re done with you? Pleasure, or justice—which one would  _ you _ pick?” _

_ There really hadn’t been a choice for Jason. He would never have doomed anyone to that kind of fate. Not unless they truly deserved it. _

_ “That’s what I love about you,” Dick had said, “do you even know how long it’s been since I’ve forgotten what it’s like to feel human? Show me what it is like to  _ fly, _ my Little Wing.” _

  
  


The agony was surreal, almost as if it’s his own blood that was being drained. Jason watched as his friend’s body turned rigid in the mirror, a look of ecstasy on his face as he replayed and re-experienced the orgasm in his mind. Dick was silent, always so when he fed, but even then there was a low moan coming out of him. A growling sound vibrated out of his chest when he shared the indulgence of the orgasm with the man in his arms.

Jason’s body was straining in his bonds, trying to pull his arms out of the ropes but they only cut deeper. His throat was scratchy from his screams, and Jason knew more pleas couldn't possibly bring him mercy.

Roy’s body weakened. His muscles lost their rigidness behind him and he turned into a sack in Dick’s arms. He became frigid, and Dick leaned down to drink when Roy’s body collapsed onto the carpet. Dick bent down until Roy was splayed on the floor, and Jason was thrashing about in his bonds, shouting out curses through his tears.

Eventually, Dick stood up. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s body, slowly tightening his hold on him. The vampire’s body felt warm underneath the velvet fabric. He stole that warmth from Roy when he’d stolen his life.

Chin rested on Jason’s shoulder. Dick sigh ed .

“That was such a delicious meal,” the devil said, “Too bad I can’t share it with you.”

“As soon as I’m out of these ropes,” Jason bit out, voice shaking, “I’ll kill you.”

Dick smiled. And in a moment, the knots around Jason’s wrists were loose.

Jason lowered his strained arms and hastily pulled the rope off of them. Then he immediately dropped onto his knees and crawled towards where his friend was lying. He reached for his hand, almost jumping at how cold it felt.

“Roy, no, no...” Jason whimpered as he broke down. He crawled closer so he could wrap his body around his friend’s lifeless torso, hugging his neck and kissing his cheeks. He sobbed into the fabric of his clothes.

Behind him, Dick crouched down.

Jason didn’t even resist when he felt the vampire crowding in on him from behind. He didn’t flinch when sharp fangs gently grazed behind his ear, piercing his skin.

There was a sharp pain—a slight, temporary sting. As soon as the blood started to flow, all his discomforts disappeared.

There was a flash of light before his eyes, a beautiful white light, and a cool breeze blowing past his face. 

He felt as if  he was floating in a sea of passion. There was an overwhelming emotion of love and desire, the feeling of want, and  _ jealousy. _ When the blinding light died down, Jason saw before him the faded images of memories. Some were his own. Like the hardship of his childhood spent scavenging with Roy by his side, or the first time Dick had taken his blood, an experience that had frightened him but also flattered him, finally at the center of the lord’s attention.

Other memories weren’t. There was a distant memory of muddy streets, a traveling circus with tented coaches, and a small boy running behind the cattle that pulled with them the travelers’ belongings. There were performers wearing colorful costumes and exaggerated make-ups; dangerous tricks that involved flying across the sky and walking on a single tightrope. Music, skits. Nobles that came and saw the acts and entertained themselves with the talented strangers who always had more tricks to show. An accident, a fall. A tall, mysterious stranger in a black cape who showed himself during the dark of the night...

The memories mix and it became impossible to tell which ones were his. It was a closeness so great that it trampled all other unions. It’s a mixture of their very souls, and Jason couldn’t help but fall into that warmth, allowing his predator to wrap around him, draining his life. Dick had never fed this much from him before, and the sensation was never this great. It wasn’t painful. It was pleasurable—a dangerous euphoria that one only experienced before their final moment.

The feeling ceased. The cool breeze settled again and his turbulent emotions settled into a still waveless surface. Jason felt himself fading, his muscles going lax, and when the arms holding him let go he screamed internally for them to hold on and catch him, yet no sound came out of him. He started a freefall that wouldn’t stop, like a marionette with broken strings, acrobats falling from a split rope.

When he did hit the ground, it wasn’t the cold surface of rock and dirt. It was the soft body of his motionless friend, and there was a sound like something thumping just below the surface. A slow but steady beat.

“There we go-” somewhere above him there was a sound, cold and detached with that apathetic familiarity, yet somehow showing a tint of humanity that Jason didn’t know he could ever possess- “the sadness of loss. Your love for him, and the mourning that love brings. The flavor is  _ out of this world.” _

Jason felt dizzy. The world was spinning and his head felt like a piece of rock on Roy’s chest. He couldn’t understand half of the words Dick was saying, but his grief was still too great for him to let go.

Jason whined and reached out his weak hands. He angled his head upwards and cupped Roy’s jaw with his palms, gently patting his cheeks, desperate for any response.

“Roy, please,” he begged, dragging his sickly body forward until he was draped over his friend’s torso. He buried his face into Roy’s neck and sobbed. “Don’t die, please. Buddy, wake up.”

Jason lifted his chin and placed kisses on Roy’s lips and slightly scratchy chin, kept whispering to him as he did so. Finding him unresponsive, Jason held him by the back of his head and silently broke down.

Behind him, Dick was rising, until he was standing right over him.

There was a moment of silence. Like his demon of a master was paying his respect to the man lying dead at his feet. But then Jason heard the thump again, and a warm stroke of air ghosting over the hair on his head.

He snapped his head up despite the dizziness, and with astonishment, Jason saw Roy’s nostrils flaring out slightly and contracting as he quietly breathed air. 

“I didn’t take enough to kill,” Dick passively said, sounding like an arrow through the silence. “It’d be a shame to lose an asset like him, knowing how much he influences you, and vice versa.”

Jason was wide-eyed with shock. He could feel himself physically relax from the realization, but it didn’t take long before another wave of hatred started to surface. It was all a game to him. They were Dick Grayson’s livestock, and they were doomed to live under him like this until the day they died, or until he decided that he was done with them.

Dick bent down, cool fingers finding their way into his sweaty hair and gently stroked along, not unlike how one would stroke a favored puppy. He was cooing at him in that annoying sympathetic tone of his that Jason hated.

“This is my gift to you. His affection and his life, all in one package,” Dick said. “Aren’t I such a wonderful and considerate master to you,  _ pet?” _

He paused, hand stopping and giving Jason just enough time to breathe and bite his lip in anger, before speaking again.

“Happy birthday, Little Wing,” Dick said.

Jason buried his face into Roy’s hair and cried.


End file.
